Misprint
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Jou, a reporter for the school newspaper, accidently hands in a love letter as his Feb. article. What happens when the whole school finds out about Jou's secret crush? Please R&R! SetoJou COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

Rowan: I was inspired by Misura's "Dear Diary" story, so right after you've R&R'd this story, go and read all her Jou*Seto stories!

Sakura: Um, okay…

Rowan: Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything.

Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe some OOCness.

****

Misprint

Chapter 1

---

Jou read the last few lines of his letter. 

"Oh, Jou, this is hopeless! You expect a letter to explain all your feelings for him? Honestly!" Jou sighed as he countered Yuugi. "I can't tell it to his face, I'd lose my nerve! And over the telephone is too impersonal. And I don't know his e-mail address, so a letter is the only way."

"You're impossible Jou, you know that?"

"Yeah, you're right." 

"Well, you going to print the letter or what?"

Jou moved the cursor up to File and down to Print. "I can do this! I know I can!"

"That's right! Now print it already! You still have to finish that article for the school newspaper!"

"Oh shit! I gotta work on that now!" Jou clicked on New document instead and rapidly started typing.

~*~

"Jou, you got the article?" Ryuuji Otogi, Editor-In-Chief of the school newspaper, the _Domino Blocks_, asked.

"Yeah, it's on this disk. I ran out of ink at home." Jou handed the floppy to Ryuuji. "Can you print it up here?"

The raven-haired teen grinned. "Yeah, I can do that. What's it under?"

"Uh, newspaper article number six, I think."

"Okay, thanks! See you tomorrow Jou!"

Jou waved. "Yeah, see you!"

~*~

Jou walked out into the February chill. "Gee, it's cold out here!"

"What, is the mutt's coat not thick enough for winter?" a voice as cold as the wind asked harshly.

Jou swirled around to glare at the taller boy standing in front of him. "Kaiba," he growled.

Seto laughed harshly. "Who else? Who else calls you 'dog'?"

"I'm not a dog! Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, doesn't the puppy like being called such names by his master?'

Jou bared his teeth menacingly at Seto. "You're not my master, Kaiba."

"Oh, no?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Jou stormed away angrily, shivering inside his rather inadequate winter coat.

Seto watched Jou walk away and noticed how he shivered in his jacket. 'Poor puppy. He needs a thicker winter jacket. He'll catch cold for sure in this weather! It's amazing that he lasted through the holidays seemingly unscathed!' Seto shook his head at his stupidity. 'If you care so much, why don't you get him a coat yourself? It's not like you can't afford it!'

Seto smirked. 'Good idea.'

~*~

"Mokuba, er, you don't happen to have Motou Yuugi's telephone number, do you?" Seto asked his brother when he got home. 

The raven-haired boy smiled confusedly at his brother over his homework. "Whatever for Seto?"

"I-I just need to call him! Why is none of your business!"

Mokuba nodded knowingly. "Okay, sure. Here, I've got it written down in here," Mokuba handed a small notebook to the brunette. 

"Thank you Mokuba. Finish up your homework now." Seto took the notebook into his office and dialed Yuugi's number.

"Moshi moshi, Motou residence, Yuugi speaking," a cheery voice on the opposite line said.

"Yuugi? It's Kaiba."

"Kaiba? What can I do for you?" Yuugi asked in an exuberant tone.

"Ano…what size would you say Jounouchi is?"

The voice that answered Seto's inquiry was flustered. "Ano…er…ah..why do you want to know?"

"I'm buying him a dog suit to wear," Seto answered sarcastically. 

"Er…"

"I just noticed that he could use a new winter coat is all," Seto replied truthfully.

"No, seriously. Why do you want Jou's clothing size?"

Seto glared at the phone angrily. "I am telling the truth."

"Ah…medium, I think."

"Thanks Yuugi." Seto placed the telephone back in the holder. "Mokuba! We're going shopping!"

~*~

"Why are we looking for a coat? I already have one and you have two, so why are we looking for more? And in the mediums? You're not a medium," Mokuba bubbled over with curiosity. 

"Er…I just…umm…," Seto stuttered. "What color should we get?" he asked instead, fingering a royal blue one.

"Ew no! Not that one! Royal blue's good for you Seto, but I like the light blue much better for Jou," Mokuba insisted.

"How'd you…what do you…Mokuba, were you eavesdropping?" Seto asked suspiciously.

Mokuba blinked his eyes innocently. "Eavesdrop? Me?"

Seto shook his head. "I'm not falling for that, Mokuba. You were eavesdropping. Now, what did you hear?"

"Just that you wanted to know Jou's clothing size because you wanted to get him a new coat. I think that's very sweet of you, Seto, to get Jou a winter jacket for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" Seto asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow, remember? How charming of you to proclaim your love for Jou on that day of all holidays!" Mokuba smiled up at his brother's panic-stricken face. "Seto, I never figured you as the romantic type. Are you going to recite a poem to him as well?"

"Va-Valentine's Day is tomorrow?" 

~*~

Ryuuji double-checked the final copy of the newspaper one last time before closing up for the day. He nodded when he found everything to be in perfect order. But wait…

"What's this? Jou's article doesn't seem to be quite what I assigned him last meeting. How strange," the ebony-haired editor remarked after skimming the article. "Oh well, I suppose he thought this would be more appropriate for Valentine's Day. Well, he better get me that article that I _wanted_ him to write to put in the March edition. Now his articles will be behind and I won't be able to give him the article on international universities in June. Honestly though, Jou _should_ have consulted me first about this! And it's too late to change it now. I'll just have to speak to him tomorrow about it."

~*~*~*~

Rowan: I bet you're all wondering what I'm planning, aren't you?

Sakura: I'm sure they are.

Rowan: Well, review please! Next chapter: what exactly happened to that letter of Jou's? 

Sakura: Like we care?

Rowan: You might not care, but I'm sure somebody's curious! Right?


	2. Middle

Rowan: Wow!  Four reviews!  Not bad, I must say…

davidfreeza: Yes, I hate cliffies as well, but you're right!  They _do_ make you want to keep reading!  

Misura: OMG thank you so much!  I really love your stories and esp. since this one was inspired by one of them, it means a lot to me that you actually R&R, and, more importantly, liked it!  Glad you like Mokuba!  I always believed that Mokuba knows everything about Seto.  Hope you like this chapter!

Kay and Fantasychick: Okay then!

Lady Guena: If only Jou knew!  When he finds out his letter ended up in the school newspaper, he'll freak!  

Disclaimer: When the moon really is made of green cheese, then I'll own YGO!

Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe some OOCness.

**Misprint**

Chapter 2

---

The next day, Seto arrived at the school exceptionally early.  He did not want to miss his crush.  He stepped into the hallway, a baby blue colored coat hanging over his arm and covered by his own azure jacket.  His cerulean eyes scanned the corridor eagerly.  'Where is he?  Where's my blonde puppy?'

The bell rang ten minutes later, warning the students to get to their homeroom and Seto had still not seen Jou.  'Well, he is in my first class.  Maybe he got here before me,' he thought hopefully.

When Seto entered the classroom, he looked around quickly for Jou.  His eyes first went to the corner where Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou were gathered.  But their blonde friend was not there.  The other four were reading the February edition of _The Domino Blocks.  Seto strode across the room over to the group.  "Where's the mutt?" he asked bluntly._

The four of them lifted their heads and glared at Seto.  "He's sick today.  Fever," Yuugi answered.  "Good thing too."

"What makes you say that?" the CEO said curiously.

"Read the newspaper, you'll understand."  Yuugi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu then went back to their reading.

'The newspaper?  What does Yuugi mean by that?'  Seto shrugged and grabbed one.  He opened it up and started reading.

He found the article on the second to last page.  **Hate To Love: My Secret Crush** by Jounouchi Katsuya.  'When I first met you, I thoroughly despised you.  It might have been because you were rich, smart, and arrogant.  I just know that you're insults made me hostile towards you.  What had I done to you anyway to make you hate me so?

'But, in time, you calling me 'puppy' no longer was so offending.  It was even a little welcome.  Of course, when I first started to think that, I blew it off as insane.  But every time we had a verbal sparring match, I longed to hear you call me 'mutt' and to hear you refer to yourself as 'my master'.

'Eventually I realized that I liked you.  Even loved you.  But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you.  I guess I was afraid of rejection.  I mean, how could you possibly reciprocate my feelings?  No, I told myself, it's impossible.

'But I just can't take it anymore.  If I don't tell you about my feelings I think I might burst.  So I'm writing you this letter.  If you don't feel the same way about me, you can just burn this and forget it never happened.  It might burn my heart as well, but I'll deal with that myself.'

Seto blinked.  'He's writing about me?  Who else could it be?  He-he really likes me?'  For a split second, Seto's face lit up with happiness and hope.  But then it became shadowed as a thought occurred to him. 'What if this is all made up?  What if he just wrote this to get a reaction out of me?  Of course, that's what it is!  Jou couldn't possibly love me!  He knew of my feelings for him and decided to make fun of me!  That's what this article is!  One big joke!  I bet he and Yuugi and the rest of them are getting one big laugh out of this!  Well I won't let them get the satisfaction of seeing me upset about this!'

~*~

Yuugi smiled at Jou, who was lounging on his couch in his robe watching TV.  "You feeling better Jou?"

"Yup!  Much better!  I should be back in school tomorrow."

Yuugi looked down at his hands.  "Umm, Jou, I think you ought to know something."

Jou looked confusedly at his friend.  "What is it Yuug?"

"This," Yuugi said, passing Jou _The Domino Block_, turned to the page with his article on it.  Jou's eyes immediately fell on the bolded headline.  He paled visibly.  "How'd my letter end up in the newspaper?  What happened to my cafeteria food article go?"

Yuugi shrugged.  "Did you accidentally hand in the letter instead?"

"No, I gave Otogi the disk!  How'd this happen?"

"Maybe we should ask Otogi."

~*~

"So, how was school today Seto?" Mokuba asked when his brother arrived home.

"Fine," Seto replied shortly, hanging his coat up.  He walked into his study.

Mokuba was following behind him, and spied the indigo jacket in his brother's hand.  "What happened Seto?  Was Jou not in school?"

Seto shook his head sadly and handed the tabloid to his sibling.  Mokuba quickly scanned the article.  "Ah, I see."

Seto sighed heavily.  "I knew he didn't like me, but does he hate me that much?  Even I have feelings.  Did he think it'd be funny to break my heart?  Or does he think I don't have one?"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this Seto.  It might not be what you think!  Jou might not even have meant to put it in the paper.  See here?  'If I don't tell you about my feelings I think I might burst.  So I'm writing you this letter.'  Letter, he said.  Not article.  So maybe he was planning on sending this to you!  You should ask him about it!"

Seto shook his head firmly.  "No.  I never want to see his face again."

Mokuba exhaled noisily.  "How can I make you see reason Seto?"

But Seto wasn't listening.  He was busy rebooting his laptop.  Mokuba left the office, discouraged.

~*~

"Otogi, how did my letter end up in _The Block_?" Jou asked shrilly the moment the raven-haired editor entered the apartment.

"You told me to print 'newspaper article six' so I did!"

"But my article was not this!  It was on the lunch food!"

"Well that's what was there Jou!  Don't blame me!" Otogi said defensively.

"We're not getting anywhere guys!  Why don't we just look at the disk?" Yuugi suggested.

"Good idea.  Do you have the floppy?" Jou inquired.

"Yes, right here."  Otogi took the disk out of his pocket.  "Here you are Yuugi," he said, handing it to the spiky-haired teen.

Yuugi turned the computer and opened the file to the disk.  "Ah, newspaper article six.  Let's see what you _really are."  Yuugi double clicked on the icon.  "Umm, Jou, I'm afraid Otogi's right.  You accidentally put the letter to Seto under the wrong name."_

Jou smacked his forehead.  "Darn!  How stupid of me!"

"It's just a simple mistake Jou.  Everyone makes mistakes sometimes.  And it might turn out for the best, you know.  After all, now Seto knows that you like him!"

"Yeah, him and the rest of the school!  I can't go back!  I'm sure to be the laughing stock of the entire school!"

"Jou, I'm sure half of the school doesn't even know who you are.  Sop worryin-"  Yuugi was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Otogi answered the door to reveal Mokuba Kaiba.  "Mokuba!  What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jou."

Jou smiled at the younger boy.  "Hi Mokuba.  How are you?"

"I'm fine, it's Seto I'm worried about."

"S-Seto?"

"Your article really affected him.  He thinks you wrote it out of spite and he's really heartbroken about that."

"Heartbroken?  Why?" Jou asked curiously.

"Well he really likes you Jounouchi!  Even though he's too proud to admit it, he loves you a lot!  Actually, he was planning on telling you today, but you weren't at school and on top of that, the article is making him question his love for you.  He thinks you meant it as a joke."

"It's not!  I truly, truly love him too!"

"I know that, but Seto doesn't!  So, will you talk to him tomorrow?"

"Umm, I'll try."

Mokuba smiled.  "Thanks.  Well, bye!"  Mokuba walked over to the door.  "Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!"

~*~*~*~

Rowan: Only one more chapter after this!  I actually have a short story that's _not_ a one-shot!  Hopefully I'll have this one finished before school starts on Thursday!

Sakura: Hopefully.

Rowan: Well, review please!  After all, reviews make the world go round!

Sakura: I thought it was love!

Rowan: No, it's reviews!  


	3. End

Rowan: Hi, I'm back!  It's been what?  A week?

Sakura: Nine days.

Rowan: Oh wow, I made you guys wait a long time, didn't I?  Sorry!  But I've got chapter three out finally, so I'll not say too much more!  

Disclaimer: Don't own, so back off!

Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe some OOC.  

Thank yous at the bottom!

**Misprint**

Chapter 3

---

Jou walked into the school, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and still search for Seto at the same time.  He pulled the invisible act off quite well, but his detective work, well, needed working on.  The blonde couldn't find Seto anywhere. (Don't worry, Seto's in school.)  After ten minutes of scanning the corridors of the school, the bell rang, and Jou gave up.  'Maybe I'll catch him after school,' he thought hopefully.

When Jou trudged into the classroom, he immediately saw the object of his affections sitting at his desk, reading a novel.  Jou grinned and started to walk towards him when he felt someone pull on his jacket sleeve.  Jou turned around and came face to face with Honda.  "I need to talk with you buddy.  You got a minute?"

Jou hesitated, looking back to Seto, then faced Honda's anxious expression.  "All right then, what is it?" he asked.  

"Um, it's about your article in the paper.  Jou, are you writing about who I think you're writing about?"

"Well, who do you think it is?" Jou retorted.

"Well, Kaiba's the only person who calls you mutt, even though Otogi _did make you wear that dog suit…Is it Kaiba?" Honda whispered._

Jou nodded his head.  "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what, Honda?"

"Tell me that you like guys!  That you like Kaiba of all guys!  I'm your best friend, you should've told me!" Honda hissed.

Jou sighed.  "Honda, I'm gay and in love with Seto Kaiba.  There, I told you.  Happy?"

"Thanks for trusting me pal!  Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"  Honda then frolicked over to his seat. (Yes, I know, I made him slightly dimwitted, but hey!  Why not?  Besides, he redeems himself at the end of the fic!)

Jou walked over and sat in his seat next to Yuugi.  "Hey Yuugi.  How're things?"

"Fine Jou!  And what about you?  Did you get to speak to him yet?"  Yuugi asked, gesturing subtly towards the brunette a few seats in front.

"Not yet.  Maybe during lunch."

"Well, good luck when you do talk to him."

Jou smiled.  "Thanks Yuugi."

~*~

Jou quickly spotted Seto in the cafeteria, sitting by himself in the corner.  Jou made his way through the lunch room, a tray of the very food his real article had been about, and sat down across from the CEO.  "Mind if I sit here?" he inquired politely.

Seto glanced up at the blonde.  "Not at all.  I was just leaving."  Seto stood up and started to walk away.  

Jou got up and followed him, his lunch forgotten.  "Kaiba, look, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Seto turned around and glared heatedly at his former (or so he thought) crush.  "I never want to speak with you again, _scum_.  Not after you made a mockery of me in the school newspaper.  You are beneath me.  _Mutt_?  No, you're much lower than that.  You're the dirt under my shoe and I'd like to be rid of it.  _Forever."  Seto then turned and stormed down the corridor, leaving a heart broken puppy behind._

'He hates me.  He really, truly hates me.  And I was foolish enough to think, believe, hope, that there was at least the smallest chance that he could _love me.  Oh Jounouchi, you idiot!  To have fallen for icy blue eyes and a stone-cold heart, thinking that you could melt them!'  Jou felt a drop of water on his cheek, and realized when he moved his hand to brush it away, that he was crying.  He sat down in the middle of the hallway and let the tears fall.  His water filled eyes stared blankly at the floor, when he noticed a newspaper clipping lying dejectedly on the floor.  When he picked it up, he found it to be his letter to Seto.  When Jou scanned the article, what Seto had said to him came flooding back._

_  "I never want to speak with you again,_ scum.  _Not after you made a mockery of me in the school newspaper.  You are beneath me._  Mutt?  _No, you're much lower than that.  You're the dirt under my shoe and I'd like to be rid of it_.  Forever._"_

The tears started flooding down Jou's face, and his brain had just enough sense to tell him to go someplace private to cry.

~*~

When Yuugi entered the bathroom, his ears detected the sound of somebody sobbing pitifully in one of the stalls.  "Hello?  Anyone there?"

A muffled voice replied, "G' 'way Yuug'.  Dun wanna see an 'one."

"Jou?" Yuugi said, surprised.

"Jus' g' 'way!"

Yuugi tiptoed over to the stall Jou was hiding in and pushed open the door slowly.  "Jou, why're you crying?  What happened?"

"It's" hiccup "Seto.  He" hiccup "hates mee!"  Jou wailed.

Yuugi put a comforting arm around Jou's shoulders and said soothingly, "He does not hate you.  You remember what Mokuba told us yesterday?  That he really likes you?"

Jou nodded his tear stained face.  "Yeah…"

"And how he just doesn't understand about the article and the mix up?  You just need to explain to him about the misprint."

"But he s-said he never wants to speak to me!"  Jou said sadly, bringing on a new burst of tears.

"He did, did he?  Well then, we'll just have to _force_ him to speak with you."

~*~

Honda and Otogi looked skeptically down on the spiky haired youth.  "You really think it'll work?"  Honda asked.

Yuugi nodded firmly.  "I'm positive.  Now, Otogi, you just have to work your magic on the principal and Honda, you have to take care of the rest.  Trust me, by the end of the day Jou and Kaiba will be a couple."

~*~

"Um, Kaiba, the principal asked me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office right now," Yuugi informed the brunette.

"Really?  Why?" Seto asked.

Yuugi shrugged.  "I'm just the messenger."

~*~

"Hey, buddy!  The headmaster wants you in his office right now.  You better go, he looks angry," Honda advised Jou.

Jou paled.  "Do you know why he wants to see me?"

"Hey, pal, I'm just the messenger."

~*~

Jou entered the office quickly and closed the door behind him.  He looked over towards the head's desk, but the only other person in the room was Seto Kaiba, who was glaring at Jou.  "What is this?  Another one of your practical jokes?  Because frankly, I found the other one to be funnier."

"If you're talking about the article, that wasn't a joke."

"No?  Just something you did out of spite then?  Well, I don't have time to be in here with you just for your entertainment, I've got a class to get to."  Seto strode swiftly over to the door and turned the knob, but the door didn't open.  Seto yanked hard on the handle, but the door stayed irresolutly shut.  He turned and scowled at the blonde.  "Ha ha, very funny.  I suppose this is your doing as well?"

Jou shook his head no, eyes wide with shock.  "No, honestly, I didn't!"

~*~

"Must have been Yuugi then!"

Yuugi stared incredulously at Honda.  "You didn't!"

Honda grinned, happy with himself.  

"I can't believe you turned the PA system on!  Now the whole school's gonna hear it!  If it weren't bad enough that Jou's letter got published, now his conversation with Kaiba's being broadcasted!"

Honda shrugged.  "Oh well!  I just wanted to hear what they would say!  And since I couldn't stay in the room, turning the PA system seemed the next best thing.  Also, if you'll notice, sensei has completely forgotten about the test we're supposed to be taking!"

Yuugi just rolled his eyes and continued listening to the real live radio soap that was going on at that very moment.

~*~

"Honestly Kaiba, I don't know who locked us in here.  But since we seem to be stuck in here for who knows how long, can you at least let me explain about my letter?"

Seto sighed as he sank into one of the chairs facing the headmaster's desk.  "Begin."

Jou sat down in the other seat and began.  "You see, Kaiba, I had been thinking about telling you my feelings for a while, and when Valentine's Day approached, I realized that it would be the perfect time to tell.  But I just couldn't summon enough courage to tell you face to face, I know you wouldn't want me to call you, and I don't know your e-mail, so I decided to write you a letter and slip it into your locker.  But on the twelfth, I started having doubts.  I didn't know whether the letter was good enough, if I should tell you my feelings at all.  So I told Yuugi, and he came to help and counsel me.  He's also my living agenda book, and he reminded me that I had to write my newspaper article for the next day.  I stayed up until one a.m. writing the article, and accidentally saved my letter and newspaper under the wrong names.  I didn't have time to print the article, so I gave the disk to Otogi to print.  But because I switched the letter and the article, he ended up printing the wrong one.  That letter was meant for your eyes only."

Seto blinked as the meaning of it all sunk in.  "You mean, everything you wrote was true?  It wasn't just some practical joke?"

"That's right.  I meant every word of that letter.  I really care about you."

"I care about you too, puppy."  Seto said.  

Jou smiled.  "I love it when you call me that."

"I know."  Seto stood up and walked over to Jou, standing him up.  "Does puppy know any tricks, or will his master have to teach him some?"

Jou grinned mischievously.  "Oh, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."  He stood up so his face was almost level with Seto's and his lips captured the brunette's in a passionate kiss.  It soon became a battle for control, though Seto seemed to be winning, when the door behind them burst open and Yuugi cried, "Um guys, just thought you'd like to know that the sound system is on and that the whole school just heard your conversation!"

Seto and Jou broke apart and made a dash for the switchboard.  "Who the hell turned it on?"  Jou snarled.

Honda came skidding to a halt right behind Yuugi and waved nervously when he noticed the angry glares coming from the two lovebirds.  "Eh heh, hi guys!"

"Honda you jerk!  I'm gonna _kill you for that!"  Jou shouted and started chasing after Honda._

Seto stood next to Yuugi and watched the pursuit of his puppy after his friend.  "Should we stop them?"

"Nah, they'll stop eventually.  So, you and Jou mend fences?"

Seto smiled.  "More than just that.  I mean, you saw us, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah.  Well, I'm glad that you guys finally got together.  If it weren't for that article though, I'm sure you'd have been together sooner."

Seto shrugged.  "It's no big deal.  After all, everyone makes misprints."

~*~*~*~ Owari ~*~*~*~

Rowan: Corny last line, I know, but I was trying for something like 'everyone makes mistakes' kinda thing that would be a finishing line that tied in with the story theme and all.  Anyway, it's finished!

Sakura: It's finally over!

Rowan: It's only three chapters yami.  Anyway, onto the thank yous!

Digimagic: It's on your fav's!  Wow, thanks!  Hey, if you like Seto*Jou, you should read Misura's stories!  They're really good!  Also, I have another S*J story called "Life's Little Treasures" which you might like, especially if you liked this one.

Shad0wedEmerald: Yes indeed, reviews do make the world go 'SPINY SPINY'.  I'm glad you think this fic's 'gweat'!

Kay and Fantasychick: No more after this. Well, hope you liked!

The Devil: Delighted that you like!

KC: Pleased that you like!

Ranma Higurashi: Mokuba-kun isn't in this chapter. :{  But I'm delighted that you liked him last chapter!

fuu: I hope you like what you've read!

Misura: I really like that sentence too.  I always thought of Seto as being very possessive.  It is a shame that Jou wasn't at school, but it makes the story all that much more interesting.  And you're right about me being able to make things work out well.  I would never want to make Jou or Seto unhappy!  Their too cute, especially together!  Well, I look forward to hearing from you about this chapter!

Rowan: Well, that ends that!  "Misprint" is officially over!  *gets all teary eyed* Oh, I'm so sad!  *thinks*  But if people want me to, I might consider doing a sequel!

Sakura: What?  What about the plan?

Rowan: Oh, right.  *sighs*  If you're wondering about 'the plan', I've decided to only work on three specific stories until they're finished.  Read about in my bio.

Sakura: It's almost like a diet! *gets glared at by Rowan*  Er, not that you need one! 

Rowan: If people want me to write a sequel, I'll write in "Misprints" place!  Simple enough!

Sakura: That's 'if'.  _If people want you to write more, __if people even review!_

Rowan: I'll get reviews!  …Right?        


End file.
